


The Girl and   the Dragon

by TheGirlInGlasses1444



Category: This is original.
Genre: Dragons, England - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Magic, Middle Ages, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInGlasses1444/pseuds/TheGirlInGlasses1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen year old Anna Lockly finds life already difficult without parents, but when she's sacrificed to a dragon, things get increasingly worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave me a comment on the work! I appreciate any criticism I get because it helps me know what to do better with.

     The girl sat quietly, listening to the adults as they argued. The shouting woke her but she was too afraid to say anything. The two adults had been fighting for weeks now and she had no clue why. _Parents shouldn't fight_ , she thought, _They should love each other_.      

     The woman saw her out of the corner of her eye and immediately silenced. It took the man a moment to notice her, but when he did his face turned reassuring.

     He went to the girl with a warm smile on his lips. "Anna," he said quietly. "Go back to bed,"

     "We all need some sleep," the woman shot a look of dissent at the man, which he returned.

     He looked back at the small, blonde eight-year-old and ran a hand through her silky golden hair. A loud crash startled them all.

     A large, scaly, clawed, red hand smashed into the house,scattering debris all around the house. The dragon forced its head in and roared. Then it spoke directly to the man.

     "Name youself, human," it commanded in a deep and dark voice. The man was awestruck. He realized too late that it was speaking to him. "Your name! I am not very patient."

     "Thomas," he said awkwardly. "Thomas Lockly."

     "Where is she?" it prompted. At his silence it added, "The sorceress! Where is she? I know she's here. I can smell her."

     To this, Lockly was confused. The only women here were his wife and daughter. He turned to his wife and demanded, "Soceress?"

     The dragon looked at the woman and immediately continued, "The girl. The young one. She is to be mine."

     Lockly was now appalled. The beast meant to take his daughter. "You will not touch her!" he protested, stepping in front of the terrified young one. "She will remain---"

     The dragon let loose a small burst of flame, practically melting the man. Both Anna and her mother screamed in horror. The monster the took the woman the same way, leaving the girl behind.

     It had taken the mob of townsfolk too long to arrive, but they saw the woman's death. The Locklys had been important, as the man was a high ranking member of the council. They shouted at the beast, raising torches and unthreatening tools.

     The dragon roared in reply and silenced the crowd. "I will have the Lockly child upon the day of her eighteenth year. Until then I shall leave. If she is not given to me on that day, I will destroy your pathetic settlement."

     With that, it flew off, leaving fear behind. The girl was moved in with her aunt and raised knowing of her coming death.

 


	2. The Dragon

     Anna wriggled her arms, trying vigorously to free her wrists from the posts. The sweltering mid-July sun was beating down ferociously on her, sending beads of sweat trickling down her face. She'd been there for several hours and her struggling had long since proven useless.

     "Dammit!" she spat. There was nothing she could do but wait for her impending doom.

     She understood why the villagers had done this to her, yet she resented them for it. She knew her anger towards them was severely misplaced, but she couldn't help hating them. For ten years she had swung between despising them to being enraged toward the dragon. That was what she thought she should do: hate the dragon, not the villagers that cowered in their sheds at the very thought of it.

     There was more, though, that bothered her. She remembered the dragon's arrival all too clearly. When it spoke of her it said something odd, something that didn't sit quite right with her. It had refered to her as 'The sorceress'. Anna was positive that she was no witch. Witches were evil and horrible. She was neither. Was she?

     Besides, she had never seen magic, let alone  _used_ it.

     She stared up at the clear blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. And yet a shadow blew over her head. It was time. The bluish-gray scaled dragon landed a few feet away. It looked dead at her and a man jumped off. He was just over Anna's height with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a scruffy beard. He held a knife and spoke quickly.

     "Come. Now. Do not hesitate." he said, cutting her hands free. "He is coming. He'll be here soon. We cannot let him kill you."

     Anna was confused. This was not the same dragon from her childhood. She was not about to leave willingly with a strange man atop a fire breathing beast. She needed answers.

     "Who are yo-" she was cut off by a deafening roar. The man's face turned from hurried to dark.

     "Just what we needed." he said, his voice full of sarcasm. "Wonderful."

     The red dragon landed twenty meters away. "Give me the girl, Balthazar."

     The man shook his head, lightly chuckling. "Yeah, over my dead body, Gaath."

     "Give me the girl or I'll burn down the village."

     Again the man took this as an idle threat. "You know the laws, Gaath. The second you spark up I gain authority to kill you, and I seriously doubt you'd be willing to start another fight with us."

     "Such a rule follower," the dragon retored. "This girl belongs to me. I claimed her ten years ago. Take her from me and the order will destroy you!"

     Balthazar was taken aback by this. He turned to Anna and asked if it was true. She wanted to say no, but she couldn't lie.

     He turned back toward the bluish dragon with a look of dismay, shaking his head. "Fuck!"

     The dragon whispered something to him and he perked up a bit, swinging around to Anna once more. Out of fright, she had practically frozen in place. She couldn't move. He got extremely close to her and slid something cold and hard into her hand. He whispered to her, "Push the gem as soon as he lets go of you. He _cannot_ be touching you. That is vital. Understand?"

     Anna shook her head. "There is nothing else I can do for now."

     With that, he lept back on the dragon and they were gone, soaring off through the sea of blue. Anna, however, was still stuck in place with a monstrous beast moving towards her. Before her reaction came, the dragon grabbed her in one of its massive hands and jumped from the ground.

     It flew up, the girl clasped tightly below him, leaving the comfort of the ground into the terrifying heights of the sky. They were moving quickly to the south of her home, to a place she was sure she'd die.

     After an hour of gruelling and uncomfortable flight, the beast called Gaath lowered into a clearing in a forest. It dropped her from a couple feet up an landed a ways away.he turned back toward her to see the woman he'd captured free herself. She pushed down on the middle of the gem in the neclace and disappeared.

* * *

     Anna watched as her surroundings altered and changed from a forest to a dimly lit cave. There were people around her that she didn't recognize. One of them called out, "Hey, Bal! I think your witch is here."

     Anna looked around, once again confused.

     "Anna Lockly," came a familiar voice. "My name is Balthazar Bell. These four people are Tanya Crase,"

     A slender woman with dark skin nodded her Dhead.

     "Jonathan Pierce," he gave the same gesture as the woman, as did the others at their name. "Thomas Greyson, and Jane Puckett. And and this," he gestured to the bluish-gray dragon. "Is Ignara. Come. You can meet yours."


	3. The Redwing Riders

     "What am I supposed to do with a freaking dragon?" Anna prompted, continuing the line of confusion.

"Christ!" Tanya bursted.

     Balthazar let out a deep breath as the others gave him a look that said, "We're screwed."

     "You feed it, you care for it, you train it, and you ride it. Simple."

     Anna the let out a sigh of her own and said, "It may be simple to you, but I don't know how to do any of that!"

     Jane then explained that she'd only really have to learn to ride a dragon, because the rest was practically taken care of. The dragon she was to be bonded to was mature and did not need training. It could also easily hunt its own food.

     Balthazar then led them from the cave out into a forest. The ground was clean for the woods, and there was no footprint of civilization. Just before Anna turned around, a quick glance upward revealed huts built into the tops of magnificent oaks. Between each of the light wooden sheds were thin planks held together with sturdy ropes. The sight on its own was a feat. What made it more wonderful were the dragons that rested atop all but one of of the huts. Anna figured that one belonged to Balthazar, seeing as how his dragon was with him.

     "How do you get up there?" Anna questioned.

     Thomas lifted his hand to his mouth and blew a loud whistle. Four dragons lept immediately from their resting spots and flew down to their humans.

     Tanya looked to Anna and replied with an ear-to-ear smile, "How d'you think, love?"

* * *

     Gaath paced around the grove he'd intended to kill the witch in. He felt cheated, and all because of that Balthazar Bell. He'd shown the girl a loophole to steal her away. She had left him of her own accord. There wasn't a single damn thing he could do about it.

      _One day,_ he thought, _One day, I'll kill him._

For now, though, he'd just have to settle for the girl. He had to find a way too get her back, and he knew that meant dealing with Bell and those blasted Redwing Riders of his. Gaath had to kill the girl. If he didn't, the consequences would be great. He could not let her fulfill that old fool's prophecy. He could not risk her choice once her powers had awoken. He _could not_ risk what hung in the balance.

If that puny little sorceress were to realize her power, the fate of every living creature would rest in her choice. Gaath was not about to ler destroy everyone. He had to find a way to get rid of that witch.

* * *

"Why did it-" Anna began.

Jonathan Pierce spoke up for the first time, "Gaath. The dragon's name is Gaath."

"Right," she continued. "Why did Gaath- and Thomas- call me a witch? I'm sure that I am not. I don't know magic!"

Jane, ever the talkative one, delved into a story of an old man, who'd become a well known prophet, who had given Gammot Bell, Balthazar's father, a dragon egg when Balthazar himself was only three. The prophet had told him that there was a woman called Adeline Lockly, and she was pregnant with a child that would change the world. The child was an odd one, and the man explained that her soul and that of the unborn dragon were entwined and they were destined to either save the world, or destroy it. Gammot's son was to be this girl's protector and guide her to the path of light.

"For now, though," Balthazar came into the group with a solemn expression. "You get to learn the wonders of dragon riding."


	4. The Old Fool

     Gammot Bell woke to a furious banging at his door. He looked quickly to his left as he walked to find his son still sleeping. Good. The door swung open to a woman named Paula who held a look of prudence. "Verigan called for you. He says that he saw-"

     "I'll have none of that!" he cut her off sternly. "Even if that old fool's tales are true, what use have I for knowledge of my future? All I can is wait for it."

     Paula took in a deep breath, let it out and continued, "His words had nothing to do with you, Gammot. They are of your son."

     This put him into a state of shock momentarily, and as soon he'd snapped out of it they were on their way to the old prophet's hut.

     The old man lay propped against a wall under a small leather blanket. His beard shook as he greeted Gammot. He took no time for the pleasantries.

     "What have you spoken of my son?" he demanded.

     "Young man," Verigan warned in a strong voice. "You shall take no such tone with me! There is something happening here and I will not have you ruin it!"

     When Gammot thought to ask what was happening, the old man continued, hoisting a large, dark blue egg over the blanket. "At this moment, a woman called Adeline Lockly is forcing her way through childbirth. At the same time, this dragon is trying to hatch. Both will be born at precisely the same moment, for their souls are connected. They'll both be capable of learning more quickly, moving faster, and fighting stronger than any creature, living or not. The dragon will be the last and only of the black dragons, a master race worshipped and feared by dragons, though thought only as tales. The girl will be a sorceress with capabilities beyond imagination."

     After a pause, Gammot decided to speak up. "Two questions; first, where does my son come into this?"

     "Ah," Verigan said slowly. "He is to take this dragon to the girl, Anna Lockly, in Calan, a small village four days east of here, arriving in eighteen years to the day. He is then to protect them and keep them together."

     Gammot mulled over these words, thinking carefully of how to word his next inquiry. Finally it came to him. "What's the catch?"

     "Yes, yes, Christian," he answered enthusiastically. "A marvelous query indeed! If he fails to keep them together, the dragon will die and the girl will follow. If, though, he keeps them together long enough, the girl's powers will awaken and she will either stop or join the cult of Salis in the invocation of the demon they worship."

     Fearful and unaware, Gammot was almost done. "Sorry, one more," when Verigan nodded, he continued. "Why must  _my_ son do it?"

     Verigan scoffed as if the answer was obvious. "My dear man, the gods demand it!"

     To this, Gammot replied, "There is only _one_ God. If He demands, then so shall I do." and with this, he left to Verigan's shout of, "Follow my words to the letter, Christian! Or we shall all pay the price!"


	5. Connection

**A/N: This will be a short chapter, but I intend to write some longer eventually. I just haven't had the time. My schedule is clear now, though, so expect some longer ones.**

* * *

 

     The dragon had scales as black as the depths of the ocean on the night of a new moon with no stars. Its wings were a slightly lighter color, similar to ash after a roaring fire. Anna looked deep into its chocolaty brown eyes that so matched her own. Without thought, she approached the creature, reaching her hand out palm-first as if she knew it well. The moment her hand touched the beast's snout, it spoke. It spoke in a language that the Riders had begun to recognize, yet understood none of. "Tha conaal," it whispered. But that's not what Anna heard. She heard, "My sister."

     To the others' surprise, Anna replied, "Ven sal unis." or "We are united."

     "Holy," Thomas began. Anna sent him a curious glance, unaware that she'd picked up a new language. He continued with, "How in the hell did you learn Pirostic?"

     Again, Anna showed curiosity. She was tempted to ask when a woman's voice reached her. "Dragon-speech, Miss Lockly. It is our native tongue." Ignara, the bluish-gray dragon, came forward, further explaining. "We haven't always spoken English, dear girl."

     Balthazar stepped forward to explain that the dragon and Anna's souls were split from one and placed into two different beings. He told her that she and the dragon shared a bond that could be broken by no-one. One's pain was mirrored by the other. The same would be true of pleasure. Their new connection would let one know if the other was in distress. "In other words," he clarified. "You two will be able to see into each other's minds and communicate with thoughts rather than words."

     Both Anna and the dragon listened intently to what he said, learning of the mental connection they shared. They were in awe at what was said they could do. "Unfortunately," he added. "Us humans have been graced with neither her name nor her voice. This is the first time we've heard her speak Pirostic, so we have yet to hear English. You should be more lucky."

     "What is your name?" Anna probed, turning her attention to the dragoness.

_I am called Seren._

     She recoiled at the dragon's voice booming in her mind. Seren's voice returned to Anna with apologies at frightening her. The dragon herself had eyes full of regret.

     "No," the girl assured."I'm not used to it, that's all. That is a pretty name."

    _Thank you, sister_ , her voice came again.

     "Well," Tanya said lightly. "Least we know she's the right girl."


End file.
